lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Venture: Bounty
Venture: Bounty '''is a Venture film coming in 2020. Synopsis Robert has a dream about a previous event: a Void Monster attacking the Castle Rex. Robert wakes up in the Venture Trade Center. A man shoots himself off of the towers, attracting the attention of the Void Creatures. The knights fight off various enemies (void trolls, Comedentis, Osseus Shooters, etc.). At the end, the trade center crumbles to the ground, Meanwhile, the Jacobs make it to floating masses of land ripped from the planet during the void invasion and eventually locate a dinosaur egg. The egg hatches, unleashing a Void Dino. The Jacobs kill it. They eventually make it to a star fighter, where they learn they must go over the hovering landmasses and terminate the void saboteurs. After some time fighting off the void hostiles, the Jacob Knights find the 8 other Jacobs, reassembling their army. Robert decides to teach them about pharmacy, by giving them aspirin and diseases in jars to practice eliminating. The plagues and pills mysteriously dissolve into a liquid when exterminated, and Robert is given back the bottles at the end of class. While on sniper duty at the turret of the Highland Fastness, instead of using the artillery, Robert ingests all of the molten acetaminophen, causing him to fall off and hallucinate. Robert is taken by a medical helicopter, but it is attacked by Void Bugbears, causing it to crash and killing Robert. The Jacobs decide to fight the war against the void invaders without Robert. Meanwhile, Robert Jacob awakens in a pile of charred corpses, finding himself unscathed. It turns out Count Lionel survived, and saved Robert due to their link: if Jacob died, Lionel would need to return to his endless jail. Robert and Lionel arrive in the midst of battle, and find the others unsuccessfully trying to kill the void warriors. However, when the chunk of land they are on is ripped away, the Jacobs all jump off, not falling but spinning above the mantle, and after Robert shoots the Lead Void dead with a blunderbuss, all the other void monsters are banished back. After this, the next 41 minutes of the film consist of side quests: the Jacobs going to a Sea Monument and fighting off Crust Os (laser aquatic cyclops), fighting Crust Os on a pirate ship, fighting off an alien invasion, and saving the planet from the thing that caused the rock heads to break in the first place: radiation. Cast * Oscar Isaac: Male Jacobs * Keira Knightley: Female Jacobs * Ralph Fiennes: Count Lionel * Jonathan Adams: Irrumabo Dominum * Michael Shannon: "Shane" Shannon * Jon Lovitz: Nathaniel Riesgo * Elijah Wood: Electronic Veteran Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity 7/10 * Soldiers wear spandex outfits that leave little to the imagination. * A few underwear shots. * Heavy innuendo. * Robyn wears lingerie in a few scenes. * Succubus wears a damp, clingy bra that reveals deep cleavage and panties. * A Hitler-like guard is shot in the gonad, the scrotum is not seen but the organ is. * Hand monsters grab people in sensitive areas. Violence & Gore 7/10 * A group of Comedentis are killed at once; no dismemberment but a fair few splashes of green blood/pus. * A huge arachnid has 2/3 of its legs cut off and brings down a skyscraper from the fall. * Two buildings crash into each other; fire and smoke spreads from the explosion and many people die. * A compy is kicked in its giant red pelvis repeatedly, and explodes into black blood, but not before barfing out Robert (he is covered in slobber). * A ghost throws exploding water mines, and ends up blowing himself up (played for laughs). * A robotic spider wreaks havoc over an island with an auger; it gets killed by an oil platform's drill piercing it between the legs. * A water dragon is stabbed through the roof of their mouth with a sword (pink blood is seen on the blade) but is unharmed. The Charybdis is later impaled through the mouth again (a larger amount of pink fluid), and drops dead. * Prisoners are tortured at a concentration camp; none die, though they experience brutal assault methods, such as being electrocuted while chained to a bed, experimented on, buried alive, and gassed. * Wardens at a jail camp are shot to death. The entrails that are aimed at are seen in x-ray before the bullet enters, but the camera cuts away before the actual fatalities. Played for laughs. * Similar to the above, a kaiser is shot in the testicle. Played for laughs. * A demon on a skeletal horse spreads viruses to cattle, causing them to go ill. The imp itself is killed in a tarn, causing him to rapidly dry out until all the blood leaves his vessels. * A giant snake with two heads is impaled on both with one propeller blade each. * A bug monster falls in feces (played for laughs). Profanity 7/10 * Around 50 or so uses of damn, 75 of hell, 100 of crap, 5 of ass, and 5 of bastard. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking 8/10 * Robert smokes a cigar in many of the scenes he is in. He encourages smoking, others discourage it. * Patrons at bars drink ale and champagne, drunken behavior is depicted throughout. * Glass bottles are found in some parts and are implied to be beer, but may also be bottled water or cola. * Robert Jacob uses cough drops to teach students how to kill flues; they turn into a liquid which Robert drinks later on, causing him to have a psychedelic experience reminiscent of mescaline. * A fighter is impaled through the neck by a tranquilizer dart, causing him to trip out as if on 2-CB. * Robert and Robyn are shot full of thousands of drugs per minute while in healing tanks. * Medical drug use. Frightening/Intense Scenes 9/10 * The film has a large variety of terrifying and intense scenes. * Two buildings collapse from an explosion, several off screen deaths are implied, and the scene overall resembles the 9/11 terrorist attacks, complete with smoke and fire from the detonation. * There is a prison camp depicted throughout where inmates are forced to work to the death; although no prisoner deaths are depicted, the scene is really dark and resembles Auschwitz. * Squeamish people will be frightened during the scenes where the guards at the camp are shot, due to the x ray views showing entrails, ligaments, and even testicles before they are shattered. * The void monsters range from terrifying to comical. * A large blue mutant tentacled slime creature with many eyeballs possesses people. Rather unsettling. * The film retains a rather dark and dire feel throughout. * An amputated corpse with an exposed heart and innards is shown; no blood or violence but disturbing. * Expect some jump scares. Other Advisory Imitative Behavior * Plenty of deadly stunts are performed in the film, which would typically result in death. Behind the Scenes * While the idea of the film wasn’t fully formed, around 2013 Brendan has an idea for a sequel to Venture: Revolution. In the sequel, Robert would’ve been married to another woman and had a child. The child displayed some rather morbidly curious behavior, such as cutting open their pet cat’s leg and trying to find bones (the cat may have bled out, as his mother is extremely saddened upon seeing this). * Near the start of 2017, the film was planned to be very light-hearted and somewhat 9-inspired, such as a scene where Robert and Robyn build a Steelem to protect them from Dlabs. After that idea, the idea evolved into an anthology film involving various stories, one of which would’ve been horror-themed. One idea after the anthology film was scrapped was to have a haunted mansion in one of the scenes, although this wouldn’t have been the setting for the whole film. Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Animation Category:Films about fighting Category:Films about mythology Category:2020 Category:September Category:11/10 Category:Venture Category:Venture Cinematic Universe Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Action